It is known to hermetically seal an electronic component in a package for protecting the component from environmental conditions. However, it is desirable to provide a package and a method of manufacture using tape automated bonding (TAB) leads for providing a less expensive method of manufacture. Another purpose of the present invention is to provide such a package that will satisfy current military specifications. That is, specifications require that the electronic component or die use an eutectic die attachment method in hermetic packages. However, presently tape automated bonding leads are not compatible with eutectic die attachment method because the presence of the tab leads makes it difficult to grip the die adequately to perform the necessary scrubbing and attachment action. Furthermore when using an eutectic die attachment, the accuracy necessary for outer lead alignment with the die cannot be achieved.